precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Second North American War
The Second North American War was a continental-scale war within North American between the nations of the newly formed GNAU alliance and the Communist nations of Mexico and the then United Socialist States of America. The conflict was rooted in numerous flash-point reasons including the decleration of indepence of New England, Communist resentment from Canada, Spain, and the Northwest Coalition, and the militarized blockade of the New English coast. With shots fired during the blockade of Boston, a number of nations had declared war on the US in de facto, the most prominent belligerent being that of the Spanish Republic. Prelude The beginning of the war can be traced to the indepenence of the Republic of New England and the response made to the decleration by the USSA. Angry that another region could attempt to declare independence from the US president Fernandez ordered the US Atlantic Red Fleet into severing the region's international shipping lanes by forcefully closing Boston and other major port cities. During the month-long closing of New English ports the Spanish Republic mobilized a fleet in the aide of New England with the mission of breaking the blockaide and reopening the shipping lanes. The North West Coalition and Canada joined in the frey along the coast. However, the scuffle ended on June second when the United States Congress ordered the blockade lifted, officially declaring New England as a soveriegn state. Declerations of War The first declerations of war came on June 1st when Spanish ships fired on the US Navy outside of Boston during the height of the Boston Standoff. The act was delivered with militarized intention from Spanish admiral Santiago Jalon Hidalgo Santin. The initial shots quickly lead to the US Congress declaring war themselves in response. The battle that ensued later lead to the West Canadians directly entering the war on the side of the Spanish and declaring war de facto by firing shots on the US navy and launching bombing runs of their own on the US. Though despite these first aggressive shots the actual lead up to a full out war was slow and gradual. Confrontation between the nations would go on avoided for the better part of the month of June. NWC Preperations After a period of deliberation the NWC prepared itself for mobilization against the US. By July 23rd the West Canadian military was on its way to the heavily fortified US-West Canadian border in preperations for a a push into the lower 48. Mexico Delliberating on the affair the Mexican parliament delliberated the potential impact of war on the North American continent. Having to some degree assisted the United States in the First North American War it was expected they would do the same. The Mexican announcement was made officially by the Mexican president Romanois in a public address to Mexico City on July 22, 1976. Considering Spanish aggression a threat to Mexican soveriegnty and a danger to the political regieme the nation declared war on the Spaniards, and began building stronger diplomatic ties to the United States mounting to a full military alliance between both nations. The Spanish recieved word a day later. Spanish Response The Spanish command recognizedthe Mexican threat as being minor, and beleived that when it came down to war that the interference of Mexico would be a minor problem to accomodate, chosing to believe they could discuss their surrender with them after several engagements. The Spanish's main concern was however the under prepared nature of the New English army. Concerned that since the New English lacked so little armor that the new nation would be steamrolled in a day, much less the four-day minimum they hoped they could achieve for the Canadians to shift their weight onto the borders and push. To this effect, Tejero ordered that the New Englanders be armed with the defunct Centuaro tanks of the Spanish army to make them more competitive against the US Armor divisions. Or at least more so than they were at their state at that time. They estimated they could arm the New Englanders with a hundred Centuaros in fourty-eight hours. The arming of the New English army with their outdated Centuaro tanks gone without a hitch. The resupply caravans reporting only a few isolated instances of American jets acted with interest against the Spanish. Though hostile engagements never came. Canadian Response On July 1st the Canadian command met with President Jaret Arnold to discuss the manuevers they'd need to take in response to Mexico and to bolster the Spanish fleet in the Atlantic. Effectivly at this juncture the Canadian nation declared war against Mexico. Polish Envolvement Although not declared officially, officials in the Polish government saw it best to bolster the New English borders, dispatching a small supply of equipment to the New English to back their border defenses. The forces dispatched to New England were explicitly informed not to take an active part in any offenses, but to purely be present and to offer defensive assistance. Engagement On July 6, 1976 the first physical engagements against the Americans by the Spanish since the Boston Standoff of June 1-2. In the late evening of that day, Spanish Cazadore units were dropped on the outskirts of San Juan in American Puerto Rico. Battle of San Juan, Puerto Rico Due to the nature of the first Spanish deployment over the island the American defenses had no fix on the size of the Spanish deployment in effect or just how many Cazadores had been dropped on the island. Though the Red Guard and Grand Guard garrisons of the US Military present on the island were quickly mobilized when the Spanish aircraft were detected near to San Juan. The primary early-stage objective of the Spanish Cazador units in San Juan was the local airport. The otherwise civilian landing strip had been partially taken over and occupied by contingents of the US Army early in the decleration phase who had erected a number of anti-air defenses who were at the time scanning and firing on the Spanish bombers who had dropped the Cazadores. Making quick work of the established Anti-Air crews the Cazadores made their way to, and took control of the airport's control tower. American special forces agents on the crowd were dispatched to investigate and respond to the knocked out anti-aircraft and to pursue reports of Spanish soldiers on the crowd. Though, operations were too late for the Americans as the freedup airport had been a signal for Spanish aircraft and increased Spanish air activity to stir from the dispatched fleet off shore. By 22:40 Spanish armaments had hit the ground within and around San Juan, beginning the invassion of the US island in full force. The US responded predictably. Utilizing heavy armor and aircraft in an attempt to flood and overpower the Spanish forces while both sides dueled hap-hazardly in the air. In response to their call the Spanish response in this affair was to utilize mortar fire as a mechanism to use to advance. On the morning of July 7 the Spanish forces were forced into a full retreat, now formally outnumbered by the swarming US presence. In their retreat Spanish mortar crews and Cazadore lead regulars dug themselves into the thick jungles around San Juan and continued to shell their retreat to dissuade American engagement and to continue to pepper the city proper. The loss of ground the Spanish forces were suffering in San Juan prompted an order to instigate a second front on the US forces, calling for the naval contingent in Boston to deploy on the US and summoning the Canadians to action. Likewise, the assistance of the fledgling New English army was called upon in the push into the Greater US. The Spanish forces on the island eventually either fled the island to the saftey of the Spanish fleet or were hunted down by the sizable US forces on the island. Canadian Border Tensions Though technically in a state of war neither US, NWC, or Canadian forces directly fought each other along the northern border. If anything, numerous soldiers took time to shout jeers and taunts at the Canadians across the way. These insults were on occasion taken violently. This state would persist until the sevent of July when they were called to storm the US by Spain. Canadian Offensive The Canadian offensive on the US rolled out as it had during the first North American war with a scattered multi-pronged attack on US soil. Canadian supplies at Winnepeg to Minot where Canadian aircraft would attempt to make daring landings on the highways of North Dakota to scramble Canadian forces behind US lines. Likewise mass bombing campaigns were ordered on Detroit. Infantry invasions ordered through the forests of Minnesota. Using small craft the Canadians attempted to slip infantry across the Great Lakes into Greater Michigan. Numerous small towns along the Canadian border were siezed and occupied by the Canadian military while the Canadian's limited naval capabilities were deployed down the west coast to Mexico. The Americans responded prepared for this re-execution of the same Canadian plan, dispatching large amounts of armor and infantry to engage the Canadians. At the mounted counter-offensive the Canadian forces ordered were ammended to simply holding the lengthy border between the two nations. The Gassing of Seattle In the midst of an internal war within the NWC the order to gas Seattle was made by one of the nation's ruling CEO's on August 5th. At this order, the artillery emplacements hidden behind NWC lines opened fire on the USSA lines to cover the bombers mobilized on the south. NWC president Tom Rans desperately tried to get in touch with the US in a desperate plea while the NWC itself tore itself asunder. Though at that juncture, the majority of the population in Seattle had been killed in the VX Bombing of Seattle. The American reaction was violent, with the full force of their surviving military storming north. The battles on the USSA-NWC border were notably violent. The West Canadians in a worse position with the civil war within their borders at that moment. Complications in the front against the US-NWC On August 19th a large storm hit the NWC cost causing complications in combat and grounding aircraft. Exposed craft and equipment were torn from where they sat and thrown by the wind. The torrential rains also complicating ground manuevers by turning the local area into a muddy soup. Battles for New York On August 6 Spanish forces began their mobilization south into the US in full earnest. Bolstered by New English forces they steered themselves for Albany New York while the Spanish navy steamed south towards New York. New York The Spanish artillery forces found their way outside of Manhatten on the afternoon of their launch. Aiming their turrets for the skyline - then thinned by the First North American War - issued a rabid rocket launch. The Spanish fired on the city indiscriminately. The Spanish officer Estado-Mayor Bartolome Trujillo-Escovar proclaiming: "You are clear to fire at will, gentlemen! Let us cut out the rotten heart of this nation and pave a road of ash and slag to the White House with Prometheus' divine fire!" Concluding the War Just days after the formal outbreak of the Second North American War the fears of president Robert Holland about the conflict forced him to take action. On August 9, 1976 the NER president ordered the sabotage of Spanish assets in North America in an effort to end their offensive prematurely and save the NER from sure-fire destruction at the hands of the Americans. The order was executed a day later. This action of course enraged Admirale Santin. Due to the scale of the sabotage on Spanish equipment in the NWC and the acquisition of VX gas from the NWC Spanish forces were ordered to formally withdraw from North America on August 20th. This formally allowing the US to send the NER forces back into New England and to allocate their attention on the Canadian offensive. In the west, a request to cease formal hostilities were called by the US forces to the NWC forces. In the mud and rain of the Western front West Canadian-NWC forces met and discussed terms of a cease fire on September 2, 1976. The negotiated terms ultimately leading to the unconditional surrender of the NWC and the occupation of the NWC state. On September 27, Jaret Arnold wrote to President Fernandez requesting a formal end to hostilities between the nations. The proposition was addressed on November 22. Over the next few days the two sides negotiated, ultimately agreeing to a return in the Status Quo and for Canada to pay immense war reperations to the US. On November 24, 1976 the Second North American War came to a successful close. American Invasion Plan for the Iberian Peninsula With the decleration of war against Spain the US command set plans to invade the Spanish Peninsula and to deal with the Spanish threat at its heart. The first recognized priorities being the Spanish navy in the Atlantic. Plan Orange "So we have activated Plan Orange then?" Said General Alfred Diego, a man from Southern Texas and had proven himself many times during the wars that plagued the nation he served. "Yes sir, The massing of the NWC army is a threat, but Plan Orange will make them a very small threat. In a single day, their entire force will be non-existent, with few American casualties." Replied Colonel Casio, the ex-commander of the 33rd Mechanized Infantry Division that was stationed here. "I've only heard of Plan Orange once. What is it?" Noted the General, hints of confusion on his face. "Its one of the Six Invasion plans we have. Orange is the one meant for the NWC and Alaska. Its simply going to be edited. When the NWC attack, they will maybe cause so damage, until the 2nd, 9th, and 13th Air Attack and Bombing wings arrive and drop enough bombs to level Seattle onto the NWC's army. We have artillery in the back to bombard whats left of their forces. Then, we start the Counter-Offensive. Any defense or remaining forces will be rendered useless simply by the amount of Air-power and Manpower being put into this. Now then, we'll surround the NWC Capital and force them to surrender. Ending this little fight in less then two weeks." Replied the Colonel, pointing at strategic points on a laid out map. The sound of an Abrams rolling by sometimes draining out his words. "We're already in position." West Canadian War Plan In open war,the North West Coalition decided on a plan of naval and aerial blockade into the US from the Pacific ocean. Under fears that the Chinese would get involved on the USSA's side they vouched too allocate a small number of naval craft to the Pacific Ocean to watch for and cut the US from feared Chinese intervention. Though the plan accounted primarily for aerial interference and direct resupply than naval encroachment. Actual sea farring craft that would be used against a navy were proposed to be more concerned with scuttling/sinking civilian cargo ships. For the land war, the NWC positioned active and reserve soldiers along the US-NWC border to observe American intentions and to shell American forces and Seattle in the event of an aggressive American assault against the out-numbered Canadians. They primarily waited about while their wall was built. Early Suing for Peace Early in the war the USSA attempted to sue for peace, issuing letters on July 21, 1976 to Spain, the NWC, Canada, and the NER. TheNWC responded positivly to the proposal, dispatching a diplomat to New York. Spanish reactions were much more hostile, mired in Trajero's personal disdain for Communism; this thus started a prolonged phone argument between the two leaders. Category:Conflicts Category:North America Category:Communism